<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personne d'autre que toi by ClaireMcKenzieFraser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669517">Personne d'autre que toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser'>ClaireMcKenzieFraser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Fight Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est ma réécriture de la scène de la saison 5, épisode 18 lorsque Castiel et Dean se battent dans l'allée. J'ai toujours trouvé ce passage ... inspirant. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je précise que je suis toujours une débutante dans l'écriture des smut donc désolé si c'est pas parfait. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personne d'autre que toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean avait dû affronter de nombreux ennemis dans sa vie, mais jamais il n’avait pensé devoir se battre contre Castiel un jour. Cas était très important pour lui, même s’il n’arrivait pas à le lui dire. Avant sa rencontre avec Castiel, l’ange du seigneur qui l’à sauvé de l’enfer, Dean était sûr a 100 % d’être hétéro. Seulement, l’ange était parvenu à percer ses barrières et à briser tous ses murs. Cas s’était infiltré en lui et ne voulait plus le quitter. Ces derniers temps, Dean faisait constamment des rêves érotiques. Il rêvait de son ange chaque nuit. On pouvait dire que Dean était obsédé par Castiel. Il voulait sentir Cas en lui, l’entendre gémir. Il le voulait tout entier et surtout, rien que pour lui.<br/>
Jamais le jeune homme ne pourrait parler de ses désirs à Castiel, il avait bien trop peur de l’effrayer et de ne jamais le revoir. Malgré cela, Dean était dévoué à Castiel et faisait tout pour l’aider quand il en avait besoin. Mais, Dean restait humain avant tout. Il était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus supporter la pression exercée par Michael et Lucifer. Il allait dire « oui », il dira « oui » et tout sera enfin fini. C’était, bien entendu, sans compter sur Castiel. Le chasseur ne l’avait jamais vu aussi hors de lui. D’habitude, Cas arborait toujours une expression neutre, si bien que Dean avait beaucoup de mal à décrypter son visage. D’ailleurs, cela avait le don de l’énerver. Il voulait lire en Cas de la même manière que Cas pouvait lire en lui.<br/>
Dean n’aurait donc jamais pu imaginer que Castiel puisse le jeter violemment dans une allée et le frapper. Bon, le chasseur savait très bien que la colère de l’ange était légitime, après tout il avait tout abandonné et tout risqué pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, il pensait que la colère de Cas se limiterait à quelques insultes et qu’il se contenterait de se la jouer « silence radio » pendant quelques temps. Dans aucun scénario possible Dean ne s’était vu projeté contre un mur en béton par son meilleur ami. Son corps tout entier souffrait mais il ne se défendit pas, ne tenta même pas d’esquiver les droites de Castiel. La simple idée de lever la main sur Cas le rendait malade. La passivité de Dean sembla énerver encore plus l’ange qui l’agrippa et le propulsa contre le grillage au fond de la petite allée.<br/>
Dean rebondit avec l’impact et retomba au sol avec un craquement. Son corps était recouvert de bleus et d’ecchymoses sombres et, il était presque certain que sa cheville venait de se briser. Il se vit mourir ici, dans une petite allée miteuse en pleine nuit. Il voyait bien au regard de Cas qu’il n’en avait pas fini avec lui et Dean fixait désormais les poings serrés de l’ange.<br/>
Dans un élan de dignité -ou de stupidité- il n’en était pas sûr, il se redressa comme il le put et déclara en hurlant : « Fais-le ! Vas-y fais le putain ! » Dean remarqua un léger changement dans le regard de Cas comme-ci celui se rendit compte qu’il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Malgré cela, le regard de Cas était loin d’être redevenu doux. Dean tremblait et, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer la douleur qu’il ressentait. Pourtant, il savait très bien que Cas savait parfaitement où il avait mal. Rien n’échappait à ses yeux bleus scrutateurs. L’ange avança et s’agenouilla en face de Dean avec de nouveau, son expression neutre préférée. </p><p>-Je crois que je n’ai jamais ressenti une telle rage auparavant Dean. </p><p>-Ouais, je crois que j’ai remarqué. </p><p>Dean chancela et se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir décaler sa cheville meurtrie. C’est Cas qui l’avait mis dans cet état mais pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il venait de prendre la raclée de sa vie, certes, mais il le méritait bien pour toutes les conneries qu’il avait fait dans sa vie. En voyant la main de Cas se rapprocher de lui, Dean eut un mouvement de recul. Qui pouvait le lui reprocher après ce qu’il venait de se produire ? Seulement, la main de l’ange vint se poser sur son front, et Dean s’aperçut avec étonnement qu’il venait de le guérir. Dean leva la tête et osa enfin regarder Cas dans les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. </p><p>-Ecoutes Dean, je suis déçu et énervé mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux te voir mort. </p><p>-Je… Cas, tu dois essayer de te mettre à ma place. Tu es un ange bien au-dessus de tout ça et moi, je ne suis qu’un humain. Peut-être qu’il t’est impossible de comprendre ma réaction mais je l’ai fait pour mon frère. </p><p>Dean baissa les yeux car le regard incandescent de Cas devenait trop dur à soutenir. Putain, Dean se sentait durcir, comme-ci c’était le moment. La voix rauque et le regard brûlant de Cas l’excitaient à un point… Merde, il s’imaginait en train d’être pris par Cas ici même. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose et son érection était maintenant douloureuse. Il ne put s’empêcher de remuer légèrement pour chercher un peu de friction et il retint de justesse un gémissement qui l’aurait trahi. Cas le fixait toujours attentivement mais son expression n’était plus la même. Le chasseur avait la désagréable sensation d’être mis à nu. C’était comme-ci Castiel savait tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Mais, peut-être que c’était bien le cas. Après tout, c’était un ange. Cette simple constatation excita Dean encore un peu plus. Mon dieu ! Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là avant de se jeter sur Cas. L’ange pencha sa tête sur le coté comme à son habitude et Dean se risqua de nouveau à croiser son regard. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à rompre le contact. Il avait l’impression qu’il y avait une forte tension entre eux. Mais, c’était impossible. Castiel n’avait pas d’attirance pour lui. </p><p>-Ecoute Cas, je suis sincèrement désolé de t’avoir déçu mais il m’est impossible de regretter ma décision. </p><p>-Je peux te garantir que tu vas vite la regretter pourtant. </p><p>Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, Castiel l’avait agrippé par les épaules puis plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. L’ange baissa les yeux vers la bosse qui déformait le jean de Dean avant de lever son regard et de fixer le chasseur. </p><p>-Et bien et bien, on dirait que la violence te fait prendre ton pied. </p><p>-N .. non… je … </p><p>Castiel plaqua ses mains de part et d’autres de la tête de Dean avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. La langue de Castiel se fit plus aventureuse ce qui poussa Dean à entrouvrir ses lèvres. Dean gémit fortement quand Castiel lui mordit la lèvre avant de la lécher pour apaiser la douleur. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient tantôt douces tantôt pressantes. Dean oublia toutes ses protestations et embrassa à son tour son ange. Il passa ses mains dans les boucles des cheveux de Castiel et celui-ci gémit. Wow, c’était le son le plus érotique que le chasseur avait jamais entendu. Quand Castiel se détacha de Dean pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle, Dean aperçut du désir pur dans les yeux de Cas. </p><p>-Arrête de lutter Dean, je sais très bien que c’est ce que tu veux, que c’est ce que tu recherches depuis le début en faisant l’inverse de ce que je demande. </p><p>-Cas … je … </p><p>-Ne fait pas l’enfant, tu oublies que je t’observe souvent, si tu savais combien de fois j’ai répondu à tes appels pour te découvrir nu dans ton lit en train de gémir mon nom. </p><p>Dean n’en pouvait plus, entendre son ange prononcer de telles paroles avait quelque chose de si indécent et excitant. Il décida d’agir et, d’un coup sec inversa leur position sous le regard surpris de Castiel. </p><p>-Si tu me laissais parler tu aurais vu que je ne demande rien d’autre que toi. </p><p>Castiel sourit avant de défaire sa ceinture et de descendre son jean et son boxer d’un coup bref. Il agrippa la tête de Dean avant de le mettre à genoux. </p><p>-Suce moi Dean. </p><p>Le jeune homme adorait comment son ange pouvait changer d’humeur aussi vite. Une minute il était patient et doux, et celle d’après il était dominant et violent. Dean n’était pas du genre à se soumettre à quiconque. Mais Castiel n’était pas n’importe qui. Il ferait tout ce que son ange lui demanderait tout simplement parce qu’il en avait envie. C’est pour cette raison qu’il ne se fit pas prier et commença par effectuer un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de son amant. Castiel lâcha un soupir lorsque Dean le toucha. Dean adorait observer toutes les réactions de Cas. En fixant Castiel, il lécha la fente de son érection avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur et Dean gémit lorsque Castiel agrippa ses cheveux d’une forte poigne. Dean ouvrit la bouche et prit le sexe de Castiel le plus profondément possible. Il positionna ses mains sur la partie restante et commença à le sucer. Il ne se lassait pas des bruits que faisait Cas. Celui-ci prit le contrôle et imposa un rythme au chasseur. Il prit quand même garde à ne pas violenter Dean. Le jeune homme gémissait, car il aimait que Castiel prenne le contrôle. Chacun de ses gémissements se fit sentir sur le sexe de Cas qui finit par jouir dans la bouche de Dean. Il se recula et avala toute la semence sous le regard approbateur de Castiel. </p><p>-Et bien, tu caches bien ton jeu. Ça se voit bien que ce n’est pas la première fois que tu fais ça.</p><p>Dean gémit et, n’en pouvant plus amena sa main contre son sexe pour chercher un peu de soulagement. </p><p>-Tu ne comptes même pas le nier ? En réalité tu es une petite salope Dean, c’est ça ? Tu veux ma queue depuis tout ce temps. </p><p>-O-Oui, Cas. J’ai besoin de toi, aide-moi. </p><p>Castiel redressa Dean et l’embrassa tendrement avant de les téléporter au bunker. Il fallut quelques instants à Dean pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’il venait de se passer.<br/>
-Cas ? </p><p>-Oui Dean ? </p><p>-Baise-moi.</p><p>-Oh mais avec plaisir Dean.</p><p>Castiel claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva complètement nu, à la merci de son ange. Castiel commença ensuite à desserrer sa cravate lentement sans quitter Dean des yeux. Il fut surpris quand le chasseur l’arrêta en cours de route. </p><p>-Cas, je… heu. J’aime bien tes vêtements… Dans tous mes rêves tu les portais et… </p><p>Castiel le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant. </p><p>-Je les garde alors.</p><p>L’ange poussa Dean sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière lui.</p><p>-Tourne toi et mets toi à quatre pattes. </p><p>Dean s’exécuta rapidement car il était tellement excité qu’il craignait mourir si Cas ne le prenait pas tout de suite. </p><p>Castiel grimpa derrière lui sur le lit et se pencha afin de déposer des baisers tout le long de son dos ce qui fit soupirer Dean. </p><p>-Tu es si beau comme ça, rien qu’à moi. Tu entends Dean ?</p><p>-Oui, rien qu’à toi Castiel.</p><p>A cet instant, Castiel était de nouveau le Castiel qu’il connaissait. Ses gestes se firent tendres et délicats. Les mains de l’ange caressèrent tout le corps de Dean en prenant soin de s’attarder sur les zones sensibles. Dean lâcha un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement ce qui plut beaucoup à Castiel. </p><p>-Tu as du lubrifiant ?</p><p>Dean se pencha légèrement, ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un petit flacon qu’il donna à l’ange. Il ne voyait pas ce que Castiel faisait mais il sentit son impatience grandir quand il entendit le flacon s’ouvrir. Cas en versa un peu sur ses doigts avant d’en faire pénétrer un dans son amant. Le corps de Dean se tendit un peu à l’intrusion mais la voix apaisante de son amant le rassura. </p><p>-C’est bien Dean, tout va bien. </p><p>Quand Cas trouva la prostate de Dean celui-ci gémit et Cas en profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt. Il commença à faire aller et venir ses doigts en Dean pour le préparer. Dean n’était désormais plus qu’une boule de désir. </p><p>-Cas ! C’est bon je suis prêt, prend moi.</p><p>Castiel ne put résister plus longtemps. Il ôta ses doigts et plaça son gland à l’entrée de Dean avant de pousser doucement en lui. Pour faciliter la pénétration, Castiel avait rajouté du lubrifiant sur son membre. </p><p>-Cas, je suis pas en sucre t’en fait pas.</p><p>-Très bien, tu l’auras voulu.</p><p>Castiel s’enfonça d’un coup sec jusqu’à la garde et Dean hurla de plaisir et de douleur. </p><p>-Merde, tu es si étroit. Ça va ? </p><p>L’inquiétude dans la voix de Cas réchauffa le cœur de Dean. Son ange tenait vraiment à lui. Mais, ils auraient tout le temps pour ça après. Dean avait besoin du Cas dominant pour le moment. </p><p>-ça va Cas, ne te retiens pas et baise-moi. Je te veux tellement. </p><p>Cas grogna à cela et commença ses coups de butoir chacun synonyme de pure plaisir pour les deux hommes. Dean ne pouvait retenir les cris de sa gorge. Il hurlait le nom de son amant ce qui sembla lui plaire car il redoubla d’ardeur. Quand Dean sentit monter en lui son orgasme tant attendu il ne put s’empêcher de l’exprimer. </p><p>-Caaaas, je vais, je vais…</p><p>A ce moment, Cas stoppa tout mouvement ce qui fit gémir Dean de frustration. </p><p>-Cas pourquoi tu…</p><p>-Dean, si tu veux jouir tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis. </p><p>-Quoi ? Mais Cas…</p><p>-Je ne désobéirai plus jamais. </p><p>Comme Dean ne réagit pas tout de suite, Cas se retira de quelques centimètres et Dean comprit. Il répéta la phrase de Castiel et en fut récompensé par un puissant coup de rein. </p><p>-Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu’un d’autre que toi me baiser. </p><p>-Je ne … aahh laissera, i plus jamaiis quelqu’un d’autre que toi me baiser. </p><p>-Très bien, c’est très bien.</p><p>Castiel recommença à aller et venir en Dean et le chasseur jouit quelques secondes après. En sentant Dean se resserrer contre lui, Castiel explosa à son tour. Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le lit, le sexe de Castiel toujours en Dean. Avant que Castiel ne puisse parler, Dean l’agrippa par la cravate en l’embrassa. </p><p>-Tu es à moi aussi Cas, Je tuerai quiconque t’approche d’un peu trop près. </p><p>Cas sourit à cela avant d’enlacer son homme. </p><p>-Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>